Naruto: Two hanyous
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Two normal Ninja's changed into demons. stuck judged by other's with only a few friends. Each with great powers dormant within them Join Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga the Two Kitsune hanyous of Konohagakure! Naruhina Minor Sasuke bashing rated M: for blood, violence and possible sex refrences (though i say that in all my fics and it never happens) later on Darknaruhina
1. Chapter 1: beginings

Author's Note: Okay so this is a new idea and an old idea I had for a long time COMBINED. so yeah just so you know basically Naruto is gonna be a hanyou in this fic (I'll explain that latter) and have some demon abilitys. they include smell, hearing, demonic chakra, demon jutsu, advanced Genjutsu and of course communicating wiith other demons. I'll explain Hinata's demon powers at the end of the chap or the ones I've already come up with.

Crossing Paths

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"Wear gonna kill you, your nothing but a little demon" grinned one man.

"Wear gonna skin you alive and strip of very ow skin" the other said

"Wha-what!" The young blonde yelled as he stumbled moving backwards toward the wall of the two buildings that made up the alley way he was in. He didn't know how he got hear all he remembered is that a girl with pale eye was spying on him he tried to say hello but then _they_ attacked him. _They _consisted of three men who had attacked him two had similar pale eyes the other one had black eyes. Naruto looked at them fear obviously consuming his mind. The Six year old began to cry tears hoping for mercy but the others just grinned.

"Don't think your pathetic tears can melt are heart and make us leave us alone we you're a demon." declared the man on the right.

"I-Im n-n-not a demon" Naruto stumbled only to get kicked in the gut.

"Yeah you are don't lie to us brat! your nothing but a demon we all know you're the kyuubi in disguise" He announced as picked up a kunai. Before he drove it in between naruto's nail and finger. Causing the nail to be ripped out from his index finger. The young blonde screamed in Agony as blood flowed from his finger. The other man grinned as he took out the kunai. They all began to clip of the finger nails on naruto's hands. When they wear all done they placed a kunai into his mouth.

'God there going to kill me holy shit im going to die I DON'T WANT TO **DIE**" Naruto growled his eyes became red and slited while the backs became black. Naruto grinned and bit into the Kunai shattering it. "**YOU WANT TO SEE A DEMON HEAR YOU GO!**" he said grinning red chakra swirled around him as his body began to mutate producing two orange tails and two fox ears atop his head. His hear grew to cover up his human ears and his fangs grew. His whisker marks became orange and more noticeable as his eyes became luminescent yellow. Losing the previous black and red along with their slited appearance. The now heavily more demonic looking Naruto let out a growl as he dropped to all four anger in his eyes, blood lust in his mind and hatred in his face. He grinned as he lashed out at the three. Naruto quickly plunged his hand firmly up one of their ass's ripping out the man's spinal column. He turned to the other two jumping to them and tackling them. He quickly placed his blood soaked hand into one of their mouths and ripped it of his body ripping a lot of the man's skin on their neck as well. The last man fell on to the floor as Naruto grinned blood all over his body. He created a chakra hand grabbing onto the attacker another hand was formed grabbing his head. The last attacker could fell himself being ripped apart before being slammed into the earth multiple times till became nothing but red paste. The young Uzumaki looked at the mess he created smiling demonically before the yellow disappeared into blue and he slumped over.

1 month later

Naruto awoke to the sound of yelling he looked up to the ceiling realising was in the hospital. He looked to his left wear he could see the room was full of empty beds. The yelling was coming from the doorway on his left. He looked at his healed hands surprised medical jutsu could reanimate finger nails. He then jumped of the bed and onto the cold ground. He shuddered making his tails shiver that's when he noticed them. Naruto took one look at them and screamed before falling over. Alarmed the Hokage walked into Naruto's room with Hiashi not far behind him. Naruto groaned as he got up rubbing his head.

"Naruto calm down" asked the Hokage causing Naruto to look up at the old man. Usually he saw kindness in the old man's eyes but now he saw doubt. That worried him.

"Wh-What happened to me Old man" he asked

"You wear attacked in the process you turned into a demon"

"How I mean people don't turn into demon just like that ya' know" he said Panicked

"Naruto 6 years ago a grate and terrible beast appeared and attacked the village. Obliviously we won but dong so caused multiple sacrifices including the fourth hokage along other great ninja. Including the red death of Konoha Kushina Uzumaki and my wife Biwako" he explained. Naruto paused

'_Kushina Uzumaki? but in school they said that the fourth Hokage's wife Mito Namikaze was the red death who killed two of the seven swordsmen of the mist'_ he thought

"Wait my mother was the red death I heard that"

"No it wasn't mito Namikaze, that was a false story to make sure the children would never find out that you're the uh" he paused "Naruto your mother was the second prison of the nine tails. it was sealed inside of her after the first's wife died who was the first" he explained and was going to continue.

"It's me isn't it"

"How did you while seeing as I have fox tails, my mother was a Jinchuriki and Mito was a Uzumaki I put all together I also know that the fourth's my dad" Sarutobi's widened even farther.

"well it's obviously known that she had red hair but mine's blonde, obviously the cover up name as a nod to mito and the fourth. While it's also known that the forth defeated the demon but if he sealed in me I doubt a grate hero like him would seal it in a random orphan" he explained to a shocked Sarutobi who had his jaw dropped "What im not idiot just a trouble maker" he grinned.

"N-Naruto you could figure this all out on your own." asked Sarutobi

"Yeah of course I could only an idiot wouldn't pick up on it" he explained

"Well is there anything else you've been keeping me from" he asked

"Well im not talentless that's for sure" he said grinning showing the old man his arm. the old man looked at it and was shocked to see three seal connected by a wavy pattern placed on his arm.

"What are those" he asked

"There Chakra seals when I open them my body is fuelled with enough chakra to kill an army" he explained "Only problem is that my body can't hold up more than 5 minutes buts enough to kill at least a couple thousand centipedes in the forest of death." he grinned "though every time I use them I go into the hospital my chakra reserves always expands" he continued to grin as he explained. Needless to say Sarutobi and Hiashi wear stunned. How could this pathetic little runt be an expert of fuinjutsu so far that he could perform a chakra seal. What was really on their minds was who taught or how he was taught this stuff.

"Naruto who taught you this"

"I taught it to myself from these scroll that wear delivered to my home though they had a note saying they wear mine from this guy who called him mr. Cyclops" he said, Hiruzen noted he had to talk to Kakashi about this.

"And what other Abilities wear in the scrolls"

"Well there wear a few jutsu including henge, clones and substitution along with a piece of paper that showed me my af-af-af"

"affinity?" asked Sarutobi

"Yeah that!" he exclaimed

"And what was yours"

"Mine was I don't really know mine got cut in half while one half became dust and the other burnt up" he answered.

"I see that means you have three Affinity though I still suspect mixing them will be harder than being a Terumi or a Jinchuriki of the four tails"

"Wait four tails?"

"Yes there are up to nine uniquely tailed demons also known as the tailed beasts"

"So there are a couple of other people like me"

"Most likely yes"

"cool oh I can also walk on water and im practising on rasengan thing" instantly Sarutobi fell over

"Uh Hokage-sama are you okay"

"Yes but Kakashi Hatake won't be" he said grinning.

"So why wear you two yelling" Instantly both of them paled

"Well you see because you might have killed some of my clan members"

'Oh yeah that was Fu-n Wait why the fuck did I think that…Bizarre but okay' he thought "Sorry could you repeat that I zoned out" he asked.

"well seeing as you Possibly killed those Hyuga men, the Hyuga are asking for you to be executed as you have soiled there name" he explained

"So you want to kill me" Naruto Asked to Hiashi

"No I am a man of reason what you did was self-defence if you did it which is understandable but not only that but there is no proof that you did it"

"Okay thanks" he grinned

"As for your appearance Naruto I'll give you this" he passed Naruto a small scroll "put chakra into that and you be disguised using henge without having to constantly concentrate. use the strap to place it around you waist or use it as necklace. How this henge is special because it physically changes you. They're very rare and hard to get so take care of it" Naruto grinned in response.

"Thanks old man" he paused for a bit "Also I want to know if my parent left me anything" he asked instantly Sarutobi grinned

"OH quite a bit" Sarutobi grinned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki compound

"THIS IS MINE!" Screamed Naruto flabbergasted

"What do you not like it" Sarutobi grinned

"Of course not for kami's sake this is amazing"

The Uzumaki estate was a large house along with a few others (10). The main house was large and huge it was about 2 floors high and was very similar to Uchiha clan's design (yeah im just a lazy bastard). Naruto looked around the house stunned.

"So any way old man tell me is there any clan jutsu I can find"

"Kinda greedy isn't he" Hiashi stated while Sarutobi just chuckled

"Uzumaki members are known for constantly wanting to find jutsu and improve them" he said then turned to Naruto "Yes there's a lot of fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu scrolls the Uzumaki clan have while your dad created a lot of dangerous Jutsu I won't let you learn his other jutsu other than the rasengan seeing as you still training with it. Along with Hiraishin seeing as it's a transport jutsu. However you may only learn that when you're with me I don't want you causing trouble".

"Okay old man" Naruto grinned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hyuuga estate

Meanwhile a young pale eyed girl had just managed to escape her bodyguard. The young heiress quickly ran for the forest and once inside she smiled a bit. As the young girl made her way through the forest she happily surveyed the environment. The forest was made up of many trees, bushes, flowers and other plants. The heiress enjoyed walking through the wildlife. She was quickly captivated by a cave. The cave entrance was wide while the inside echoed darkness well with exception of the lights that wear hanged from above. Curious the young Hyuuga while slightly scared Continued to walk into the cave. As she continued she noticed how the cave kept on going. She began to see mine carts and tracks. She realised it was a old mining facility and decided to turn back. But noticed a mysterious blue light emanating around the corner of another tunnel. Curiosity got the better of her and she began to investigate the blue light. As she got closer she nudged a loading lever releasing boulders from a net. They began to fall and the young hyuuga began to run towards the blue light. As the rocks came clashing down she panicked and tripped. The boulders quickly caved in and crushed her legs. The young girl howled in pain. She looked up at wear the blue light had came from. As she looked up she saw a shrine consisting of a bowl containing a black flame and the Kanji for Amaterasu printed above it. The picture of a nine tailed fox with the word Kurama printed on it was also displayed. Then suddenly she heard a two small Yips. She turned her head to the side to see two young foxes. One was blue furred with purple eyes the other was purpled with red eyes.

"Who, Who are you?" the young girl asked.

"Wear Kitsunes" the blue furred one said "My name is Inari and my sister hear is Hosenka" she said nodding to the purple furred.

"Oh *coff*" she sputtered out

"Seems you're in a bit of a pickle" said Hosenka

"*coff* heh heh yeah*coff*" she said aloud

"Well we can help but your gonna have to sign this" he produced a contract out of thin air

"What is it?"

"It's a demon host contract it allows us to sleep with in your body well not lictully but sleep in you chakra stream. as such we can give you are demonic chakra, make you more stronger and merge with you to increase you strength and cast special jutsus. The down side is that you may lose your temper more often. Along with the fact that we can only give you these abilities with sacrifice of a lot of chakra."

"I *coff* see" she said as she coughed up blood. She stared at the pool of blood then smiled. She used her thumb to sign the contract.

"Oh and it make you a demon"

"WHAT!" she yelled as the scroll began to flash. Red chakra leaked out of it covering hinata before a large flashed occurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki estate

"Wow this so Hard!" naruto said as he gave up trying to burst the rubber ball.

"Just keep trying Naruto" Sarutobi said before laughing at the putting 6 year old. "I'll be off I need to fill in" he took a deep sigh "Paper work" Naruto grinned.

"I know how you can do that easier"

"WHAT!" Sarutobi gasped

"Im not gonna tell you unless you give me a scroll on Uzumaki history"

"Really that's all you want?"

"And a scroll on a couple of wind jutsu"

"We'll I guess that be fair"

"Including Kaze-kyu"

"But, but" he stuttered "Fine" Sarutobi said upset. "How can I get through more paper work?"

"Simple shadow clones"

As soon as Naruto said that Sarutobi face paled himself in the face. How could he have been so blind it was so simple! he then passed Naruto two scrolls.

"Thank you" Sarutobi said before dispersing in a puff of smoke.

"Huh he was shadow clone"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's office.

"So as you can see Suna is" the woman would continue if sarutobi hadn't just slammed his head in to the table.

"Uh um sorry I just had a realization from another matter"

"Uh okay anyway so Hokage-sama if suna"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cave

Hinata woke up to find she was out of the rubble. but now she was stuck in the room. Suddenly she remembered what the little Kitsune said.

"Oi Inari" there was a silence. "I must have dreamt it" she said aloud

'_No you didn't Im just living of your chakra_' said a voice inside her head

'What there hell did you mean by becoming a demon'

'Oh yeah you're a hanyou now'

'_WHAT!?' she screamed at the fur ball in her mind. _

'_Quite you'll wake up Hosenka trust me she's not in a good mood' _

'_She's not in a good mood I've just been turned into FUCK MOTHERING_ _Hanyou!'_ she declared in her head. Not realising that one she lost her temper and two that she swore.

'_Calm down' _

'_Calm down the fuck are you talking about how can I" _

'_Stop swearing!" _

"_what im not…wait I've never sworn in my life it's uh wow' _

'_I told you! You'll get angrier faster' _

'_I see' _lowing her blue furred tails. Upon realising she had them she 'eeped' alarming herself.

'_Ha ha you're shocked by your tails" _

'_Hey it's not every day you become a demon'_ she exclaimed in her mind.

'_Fair enough' _

'_So how am I gonna appear normal to everybody else' _

'_Simple just use a demon henge' _

'_Uh okay how do I *poof* do that' _

'_you already did it, it's normal for Kitsunes and in turn hanyou's to trick people so your henge just come naturally okay_' he explained

'_Okay thanks' _

'_Hey what I miss Gohan'_ said Hosenka

'_Nothing just telling Hinata hear about hedging that's all' _

'_So anyway when are we gonna tell her about Ichigo' _

'_Ichi-who?' _

'_Our brother he disappeared a couple days ago I don't what's happened to him' _

'_That's so sad' _

'_Yeah' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a huff Naruto got up after almost killing himself with an exploding tag while practising with kunai. A ringing sound came from the corner of the practise ground. To some this would be Obnoxious but Naruto this was the words of the gods…the gods of ramen.

"HELL YEAH! Ramen time!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing his bag.

Naruto walked down the streets as he ignored the glares of the villagers as he continued down the street. Naruto decided he'll take a short cut throw an alleyway. Suddenly Naruto felling of a good day turned sour. He felt something wet trickle down his arm he looked at his arm and was alarmed at what he saw. The water was red no wait it was blood! Naruto turned around to see two Anbu guard behind him kunai in each finger. Naruto began to run away in the other direction but two Jonins appeared in front. Naruto was trapped. Suddenly 40 kunai imbedded themselves into Naruto's flesh. A sick smile graced the Nina's faces. They all took out there kunai out of him causing more pain. They planned to repeated process multiple times. Naruto knew that he knew that people liked to repeat things like his again and again. So much in fact that he was sure it was gonna make him go insane! Then the second set came and stabbed him then the third Then the fourth Then the fifth. He was shocked that even though that the last group wear killed they still continued to hurt him. Then suddenly the grisly sound of ripping flesh was heard and the sound of screaming which was promptly cut off. Naruto looked up he saw a four tailed Kitsune large in size with blood dripping from it's mouth. Naruto was Scared he began to cry to himself knowing his demise was soon to come. But it didn't Naruto looked up, In front of him was a small Kitsune with orange fur and four tails.

"Hello my Name is Ichigo" said the young fox with a smile.

"Mine's Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caved in temple.

'_Did you fell that'_ said an alarmed Gohan

'_Yeah'_ said Hosenka

'_That's Ichigo no other Kitsune other_ _than us can expand are size' _

'_I also Sense a human nearby'_

'_Let's go_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alley way

"So then Naruto can I live inside you"

"Huh!?"

"I need a place to live im being hunted and if I live with you then I can hide my chakra and I'll give your assistance when you need it"

"S-sure I guess so I already have demon sealed inside me wouldn't hurt if there was another"

"Thanks"

"So uh how are you gonna"

'Get inside? I just disintegrate into your chakra stream"

"N-Naruto?" a female young voice said from behind him.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"My Name's Hinata"

"How do you know my name?"

"Wear in the same class"

"Oh sorry im a bit forgetful with names" he grinned making her blush a bit.

"Oh okay a-any way I w-was looking for somebody but I c-can't s-seem t-to find h-him"

"Well I don't know about you but he might be dead seeing as this fox came along and ate them all"

"Huh"

"There" He pointed to the dismembered limbs making her almost shit herself.

"Oh Kami"

"I know not very pleasant then again they wear trying to beat me up. See you at school" he said before running away towards ichiraku. leaving a dumbstruck hinata only standing there thinking only one thing.

'_How is he so dense?' _

'_Probably happens to her often'_

Author's note: AND DONE! Okay im done so yeah I hope you enjoyed it.

Hinata powers: Is able to summon Hosenka and Gohan (the two foxes) which can turn into two daggers, shoot fireballs, increase her chakra, heal each other and Hinata and sense other demons other than Naruto's hanyou abilities (smelling and hearing).

Naruto's powers: summon Ichigo, turn Ichigo into a sword, Turn into a full on Kitsune, create tailed beast balls, manipulated red chakra, use Kitsune Genjutsu's and Ninutsu's and use Kitsune hearing and smelling.

Do think Naruto and hinata should have any other abilities do tell. Also Naruto's gonna gain Lava release.


	2. Chapter 2: Deja vu

Author's note: second chap fools hope you enjoy don't forget to review it.

Chapter 2: Deja vu

Hinata had returned home after talking to Naruto. Hosenka and Gohan kept on bickering which she promptly stopped after a minute of it. When she returned home the 5 year old Hyuuga Heiress was scolded for running away by her father. She then went to bed after dinner and soon began to sleep.

Meanwhile one particular masked Ninja grinned as he thought of finally gaining the byakugan. He lept from house to house sneaking past the patrols and snapping the necks of the guards. He opened the window and took the sleeping hyuuga.

Naruto was running from house to house stealthily too. He was currently attempting to prank the hyuuga by dying most of their clothes a bright 'kill me' pink. As he continued to run from house to house he spotted another ninja. Immediately he noticed that this Ninja wasn't friendly when he saw one the Kumo headband on his arm (Naruto just had a grudge seeing as he knew that he was a outsider) and the fact he was caring a sleeping girl in his arms. He followed a ninja to the forest.

"Ichigo let's go"

'Right' he grinned as he appeared in a orange poof. Naruto nodded to him.

"Kitsune Art: beast sword Jutsu!" they declared causing the Kitsune to turn into a sword. Naruto took out his Hiraishin Kunai and pursued the kidnaper. He threw a kunai past the man's check causing him to stop in his tracks. The talisman on kunai sent shockwaves of fear threw his body. Memories of the Yellow flash flowed into his mind. He turned around spotting the yellow haired child behind him. Naruto grinned as he disappeared in a Yellow Flash. Only to appear right behind the man. Quickly Naruto sliced his arm of. He was scared at first but didn't hesitate he knew to be a ninja he had to get would of those felling at the time. Cutting the man's arm of he grabbed the falling hinata. Still holding her he let Ichigo turn back into his Kitsune self.

"You, you are the s-son of t-the y-yellow flash o-of k-konoha" stuttered the man.

"Naruto we need to kill him before he tells his Allies that you exist" explained Ichigo

"I really don't want to kill him though"

"Just do it" Ichigo retorted

"Fine" he said Charging up a incomplete rasengan before slamming it into his face. Naruto Turned around and jumped up out of the trees with Hinata in his arms. She awoke to his face illuminated in the moon light causing her to blush. He noticed she had woken up and decided to stop by her house to drop her off.

"W-why am I hear"

"You wear Kidnapped by a Kumo Nin so I stopped him from stealing you"

"R-really?"

"Yeah" he grinned as he landed by the gates of the Hyuuga Estate. The two guards saw him with her and gasped.

"Who are you, what happened and why do you have the Heiress with you"

"My Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze heir to Uzumaki clan, she was kidnapped by a Kumo Nin but I stopped him and finally I have brought her back hear seeing as this is her home." he explained.

"Seems legit" said the guard on the right, getting a annoyed look from the other.

"Okay I'll get Hiashi-sama" said the annoyed one.

"Come on you let's get the heiress to the hospital" Naruto nodded and in a flash of yellow disappeared.

"Wear did he"

"Was that th-the fourth's jutsu?"

"D-do you think h-he"

"Oh SHIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the hospital. Ignoring the looks from a few villagers he promptly tugged on a doctor's coat.

"Yo doc, this girl needs a check-up or something ya know!?" he demanded

"Uh yeah" he took Hinata and walked of.

"Okay ramen time! I'll check on Hinata-Chan later"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Hours later Naruto had headed home rather foolishly he walked to his old home. He opened the door to find it bare then face palmed and ran to his new home in the clan estate. Once home he got his training gear and began to train to complete the rasengan and train with Ichigo.

"Okay so with you in your sword form I can use this Jutsu to copy the flames of Amaterasu"

"Yeah this jutsu allows black flames to be created around the blade its called Kitsune art: Black forge sword Jutsu"

"Fucking awesome" he announced aloud while Ichigo let out a yip.

"Okay so to cast it all you have to do is put chakra onto one of the runes on the handle"

"Which one"

"The one with the Kanji for Amaterasu"

"Okay let's do this"

Ichigo made a few hand signs that Naruto had never seen before transforming into a sword. Naruto picked up the sword and marvelled at its beauty. The sword had a long silver blade the handle was black with a red velvet cloth wrapped around it. The guard was constructed out of a black metal and along the handle wear four runes. each with a kanji on it they wear Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kamui.

Naruto charged his chakra into the second rune Amaterasu causing black flames to engulf the blade. Naruto flung the blade into the air and downwards towards their targets causing a blast of fire be shot towards them. The black fire incinerated the block of wood within seconds the almighty flames looked like they wear grinning in delight as the crackling sound of fire could be heard scorching the landscape.

"Now use the Kamui rune to absorb the flames" explained Ichigo telepatheticly.

"Right! Kitsune art: Kamui emulation Jutsu!" he announced as he held the sword sideways with his hand at the upper part of the blade from behind. Suddenly a ripple on the edge of sword opened up it was almost like a portal was being created on the edge of the blade. The black flames wear swallowed up by the vortex consumed into a black void by the sword. Naruto grinned

"Great!" he exclaimed "Now it's time to check up on Hinata-chan!"

"Chan?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered the hospital and immediately ran to Hinata's room (He overheard what number of the room she was staying in from a doctor) once there he saw the empty bed and was horrified as there wear multiple blood stains and cracked surfaces in the room.

"SHIT!"

"Naruto we need to find her, I can sense her she's in the forest she might have been attacked by Kumo again!" he explained

"Right Ichigo come on" Naruto announced Ichigo appeared no longer in a small fox form but as a large wolf like form expect from the obvious fox features. Naruto hoped on and rushed throw window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest

"The Hyuuga Heiress has been possessed!" one man declared

"It was that Naruto Kid's fault he possessed her"

"Yeah it was the demon!"

"We gotta kill him and exorcise her!" another declared.

Naruto heard all these statements from above as he was entering the forest!

'Hinata's possessed? No that can't be true! Im not a demon well I am actually but I didn't hurt her or anything' He thought as he attempted to enter the forest.

"HEY THERE HE IS!" yelled one of the men.

"SHIT!" he gasped as he ran into the forest on Ichigo's back.

"Get him!" one declared raising a Kunai and throwing it cutting Naruto arm.

"Make him pay!" Another Announced as the other shit fire ball Jutsu at Naruto.

"I got him!" The last said rugby tackling him of Ichigo's back.

"Please don't get away from me I Just want to save Hinata!"

"Ha! Save her? You mean possess her you demon!" the other man said.

"No I don't get it just leave me alone I never attacked you or anything"

"What about those other guys you killed with your demon powers"

"It was accidently they attacked me"

Meanwhile a small blue haired girl was watching the entire event from behind a tree. She was shocked stiff at their brutal assault on the boy.

'_Why did they call him a demon? Im a real demon' _

'_Ah don't get so hung up on it' _

'_But Naruto is getting hurt'_ she explained

'_Well you could_'

However Gohan was cut short when a massive spike of red Chakra caused the man attacking Naruto to disintegrate into a skeleton. Gohan and Hosenka jaws dropped the source of the chakra was Ichigo who had shot the ball of chakra at him.

"Little Brother?" they gasped

The orange furred Kitsune growled happily as he grinned watching the other man burn.

"It's true this brat must be a demon if he's able to summon Kitsunes or something" the other man yelled. Suddenly Naruto grinned revealing his now red slited eyes. The man yelled as his arm was removed by Naruto whose face was still grinning. Naruto two tails revealed themselves which dashed to the last man. Grabbing the legs of the man he ripped him in half blood splattered every ware. Hinata gasped at the display how could Naruto one of the kindest people she knew do something like that? Naruto eyes turned to normal and became horrified at what he had done.

"Naruto?" asked a soft voice. Naruto suddenly ran off.

"Leave me alone im a monster!" he declared as he ran off.

"Naruto!" she gasped as she began to pursue him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad" Sarutobi said to himself looking through the glass sphere. "Naruto has now killed more people this is worsening the case. If he proves he's not a monster soon all the Clans will be against him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto come back!" Hinata pleaded as she looked around the forest. She had lost Naruto and couldn't find him.

"Hinata" A demonic voice growled

"Y-You're a Kitsune!?"

"Yeah im also the Kitsunes who are in your Chakra stream's Little brother"

"Wear the fuck have you been" said Gohan as he appeared in a small poof.

"Yeah wear have the fuck have you been?" Hosenka quickly added.

"I've Joined Naruto"

"So that's why Naruto is a Hanyou?"

"No he was a Hanyou before we met the reason why is because he's a Jinchuriki. The demon inside him changed his body but as a bonus Naruto and I can share are Unique red chakra and I can turn into the Nine tails" he Explained

"Wait so Naruto-kun is a Jinchuriki what does that mean?"

"It means the nine tails was sealed inside him" Gohan answered.

"I-I see" she explained

"That doesn't affect you right?"

"N-no N-Not at all Im just worried that's A-all" she replied realising why Naruto was treated like he was.

"Come on lets go" said Ichigo who had shrunken down and hoped onto her shoulder.

"R-Right" she said as she began to run to find Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sobbing to himself he had killed more people, been attacked and Lost the trust of the friend he only gained only a day ago. At the Moment he had bundled himself inside a cave thinking it would be fitting for a 'monster' like him. Hinata was told by Ichigo that he was inside and she told them to stay outside. The 5 Year Old carefully entered the cave.

"Naruto-kun?" she managed to say without Stuttering as she approached him.

"HINATA-CHAN!" He yelled "Stay away from me I'll only hurt you" he said spinning away and crawling to the corner of the cave.

"No you won't" she countered trying not to faint because he referred to her as 'Chan'. "Have you hurt me? No. have hurt you somebody with you powers? Yes but N-Naruto-kun" She gulped noting She was starting to stutter "I-It doesn't M-mater T-they for a L-lack of a-a Better word Disserved it they attacked you"

"Hinata that was a bit out of character for you" he said confused as he turned around.

"I don't care N-Naruto-kun they hurt you they d-don't deserve m-my pity" she said "B-besides your not the only monster around hear" she said confusing Naruto.

"You mean Ichigo?"

"No recently I came across two Kitsunes when I was trapped under some boulders. They told they could save my life if I signed a contract" She explained

"And?"

"I turned into a hanyou" she explained dissipating the henge she revealed her two blue tails. Needless to Say the two tailed Naruto was stunned.

"H-Hinata"

"…"

"Thank you I feel much better now" he said Before Hugging Hinata shocking her making her slip into a faint. "Hinata? HINATA!" he yelled alarmed.

"Naruto!" Ichigo cried as he entered.

"Ichigo we gotta help her I think she been poisoned or something"

"WHAT!" all three cried.

"Let me check" Hosenka cried placing one of her tails onto her head. there was a blue hue around Hinata body before it stopped. "YOU IDIOT SHE FAINTED!" fainted she screeched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later (break of dawn)

"Huh?" hinata mumbled as she got up. She looked around to see she was in the cave however Naruto was not there. "Where's Naruto-kun?" she mumbled.

"He's gone Hunting" Hosenka said from behind her.

"What why?"

"Apparently he hunts for his own food. The people in the village over price him because of the fact he has a demon inside of him. They think he's the nine tails and overpriced him, Beated him, Berated him, hated him the list goes on and own. The ironic thing is his parents are two of the strongest Nins in the village" she explained

"Who are they?"

"Their names are Kushina Uzumaki The red death and Minato NamiKaze the Yellow flash of Konoha and the fourth Hokage!" she announced with a foxy grin.

"R-really that means his Noble blood"

"what does that have to do with any… oh I see where you going with this" she grinned "you know that if Naruto wasn't your dad would forbid it but if he knew Naruto was the son of the fourth hokage and heir to the Uzumaki clan then he'll let you marry him" she explained Making Hinata blush.

"It's not as shallow then that"

"Yeah first of all Ichigo told me he's dense as FUCK so we better beat him out that"

"Beat him?"

"Calm down we'll only use Kunai not swords" she joked

"Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes a Dog time to get me some dinner" he said as he pulled back the bow and Arrow.

"Akamaru! Let's go" a boy called to the dog. The dog now named Akamaru turned around before being halted as a arrow suddenly darted and planted itself into the ground in front of him.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he hid knowing his owner would be pissed.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" the Inuzaka yelled.

"Uh im sorry I thought you dog was wild so I kinda tried to eat him" Naruto explained poking his head out from the bush.

"wait can't you buy your own food"

"Not without spending a fortune everybody over prices me because…" he paused

"Because what"

"Im a demon it's not my fault I was born this way" he explained

"You're a what?"

"Im a hanyou" he explained

"Naruto?" Ichigo asked

"Im over hear" he called not breaking eye contact from the Inuzaka if he tried to attack him. Suddenly an orange four Tailed fox appeared on Naruto shoulder.

"Is that your friend?"

"Yah this is Ichigo" he explained "He's my best friend"

"Then how about I put an arrow in his bum" Kiba mumbled

"What was that!" the Uzumaki decleared

"Well now you no how I feel" he said pouting causing Naruto to Pout.

….

….

….

Both six year olds burst out laughing.

"Hey dude you seem pretty cool I'll see you around" Kiba said pausing at the end awaiting a response for his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Namikaze?"

"long story don't tell anyone" he explained

"Okay? I won't tell anybody that you a Namikaze" he explained

"Thanks" he grinned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Okay second chap done I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. next chapter is going to have Naruto going back to school. meeting Kakashi more Naruhina stuff and more


End file.
